Young Justice Project Cyclone
by GameDemonKing
Summary: In a different world, another dimension brings events that have gone far different than our own. Cadmus wasn't not only creating a clone of an alien, but a human as well. In this case, a clone of Batman has been unleashed on the same day that 3 certain sidekicks have released the newly created Superboy.


Welcome to a brand new story and the first of 2014. For a while I have been writing anime fanfictions but now, we are going to deal with a DC fanfiction, in this case, one that is based on Young Justice.

Summary: In a different world, another dimension brings events that have gone far different than our own. Cadmus wasn't not only creating a clone of an alien, but a human as well. In this case, a clone of Batman has been unleashed on the same day that 3 certain sidekicks have released the newly created Superboy. But as their paths have all intertwined, there is more to Batman's clone than it seems.

Chapter 1: Cyclonic impact

Deep within the Cadmus building, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad had broken in due to finding out what Cadmus was up to.

It was meant to be an easy mission. Get in, find out what Cadmus was doing and get out. That was the plan, getting caught wasn't part of the plan.

"I've jammed the door, we're safe." Robin told his friends.

"We're trapped." Aqualad clarified.

"Um… guys… you might wanna check this out." Both Robin and Aqualad heard their friend, Kid Flash.

It was when they first set their eyes on a capsule that contain what appears to be a younger Superman resting onto the capsule.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad said.

"Force grown in 16 weeks!?" Robin said.

"Project Kr, as in Krypton?" KF asked.

"What are those things above him?" Aqualad asked.

"Gnomes. Force feeding him an education." Robin told him. "What the hell is going on? Why did Cadmus have created another Superman, especially with these genomorphs running around the lab?" Robin asked.

"We have bigger problems on our hands." Aqualad said.

"The fact that they are coming to destroy us?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, there's another person not too far from the Superman clone." Aqualad said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Robin asked.

Aqualad hacked further into the Cadmus computer and found the file, so to speak.

"Here it is, Project Cyclone. Well, at least it has a more understanding name besides with Project Kr." Aqualad said.

"I'll find it." Robin said as he walked around the sealed room and when he came across the pod, he first saw at the bottom of the pod was labeled Project Cyclone but was surprised at the person that was resting inside the machine. The figure appeared to be suited and had a silver metallic costume that apparently was bonded to him. The helmet appears to be in a cross between a dragon and a bat, but more dragonic than with a bat despite having more sharper and pointed ears. The rest of the armor was molded from a dragon and has some features that do have bits of a bat and at the center of the suit was a blazing dragon that has the bat insignia very similar to the bat symbol that Batman uses.

"So, this must be Cyclone." Robin said and then the pod opened to release Cyclone. His eyes looked at Robin with fire in his eyes.

"Takrasauka." Cyclone said.

"What did you say?" Robin said as he was clearly annoyed. Cyclone then rushed at Robin as he used his claw and cut him a bit. He then was able to take the blood sample that he stole from Robin.

"Why the heck would you do that?! We're trying to save you from Cadmus and you attacked me?" Robin was irritated at Cyclone.

Cyclone then press the bottom of his helmet as his helmet was able to reveal his mouth. He then uses Robin's blood sample and ingest the blood.

"I apologize for doing that but my DNA that I was cloned from had required for me to find a way to understand your language, English I believed that you guys speak of." Cyclone said.

"One moment you were speaking a foreign language and now you can understand English?" Robin asked.

Cyclone nodded. "Well come on, I know that you never came alone in the first place."

Robin followed Cyclone back to Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"So, you must be Project Cyclone?" Aqualad said.

"Yes, I was cloned from Batman, to replace him once he dies. But thanks to Robin freeing me, I can go and join you guys, buuut first, we have to release Supes Jr." Cyclone said as he then hacked into Cadmus computer and released Project Kr's pod. "By the way, you can call me Ryuzaki since Cyclone was my old name and as for the hero name, call me Batwing." Ryuzaki said with a grin on his face as the four soon saw Project Kr stepped out of the pod.

Project Kr was confused over the area that he was in.

"Easy, we don't want to hurt you." Robin said.

Kr was in a hazy state due to being released for the first time in a long time and had to adjust the reality that he is now in.

"Who are you guys?" Kr said.

"Hello there comrade." Ryuzaki said.

"We have come to rescue you from Cadmus. I'm Aqualad. Over there is Kid Flash, Robin and Ryuzaki." Aqualad said.

"Well guys, it's time that we make our escape, unfortunately that'll be the hard part since the genomorphs are on the other side of the door. Think you guys can fight them?" Ryuzaki smirked.

Robin chuckled over Ryuzaki's words. "But of course, no grunts can stop us from reaching towards the top."

Ryuzaki then went over the computer and then went and started to hack more into the system. Using one of his gadgets that resemble an alien computer, he connected the data into his personal computer. It had taken him a minute to do so but when he was done, he disconnected the Cadmus computer.

"What did you do?" Aqualad asked.

"The information I need to find more allies to the cause." Ryuzaki said as he went into the door and applied explosive gel around the door.

"Stand back." Ryuzaki said as everyone went behind him and Ryuzaki went into the base of the door and use his x-ray visor to see that the head doctor and the genomorphs were standing behind the door.

(Meanwhile at the other side of the door)

"What the hell is going on, intruders have invaded the lab?" Doctor Desmond said as there was then an explosion that knocked a large amount of genomorphs to the ground.

(Earlier)

"Time to strike." Ryuzaki said as he detonated the explosives and the door was blown wide open to knock down a large amount of genomorphs.

(Present)

"Intruders, stop them!" Desmond said as he commanded with his helmet to order the genomorphs to attack the team.

The team attacks the genomorphs as they charged at the team, which they started to use their weapons to counter the brute attacks that the genomorphs are dealing to the team.

"Robin, I need you to stall some time." Batwing said as he eyed on the wall above everyone.

"Better make it count." Robin said as he started to use his staff and attack the genomorphs.

"What the heck is he doing?" Superboy asked as he was distracted a bit on Batwing's movement.

"Not sure, but we aren't sure on him since he must have some ideas." Kid Flash said as he looked a bit above him and suddenly grin a bit.

"Kid Flash, you thinking the same thing as I?" Aqualad said

"Hell yes." KF said.

Desmond was watching the battle from a distance and he quickly realize on what Batwing's plan was. He had tried to attack Batwing with his mind powers, but that was quickly turned into a failed effort.

Batwing had quickly used his explosive gel and used about 15 rounds in a blink of an eye.

"You want to learn what happens to those that decide to play god, LET ME SHOW YOU FIRST HAND FOOL!" Batwing said as he uses his arms and glowed red before punching the wall in a fury of rage and glided through all the floors of the building sky high. Although that the building didn't fall, there was clearly that it was big enough for the group to escape through the building.

Ryuzaki then went back down to the battlesite.

"Well, looks like this is farewell old Doc. I have hoped that by learning your failures will make you see the light, but seems that it will have to be a while before you get that out of your thick skull. Normally we would bring you to the authorities, but seems that you are protected for now." Ryuzaki said.

"How dare you, you are property of Cadmus Labs?!" Desmond said with anger in his tone.

"No, you don't control me, I will forge a new path without your incessant threats at me. You never created me in the first place." Ryuzaki said as he decided to use his arm and create a batclaw to latch onto the top of the building. He immediately without thought activates it to fly toward the top.

The others were puzzled for a moment before coming into their senses.

"Capture the intruders!" Desmond said.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Robin said as the group makes their way to the top.

Meanwhile, with Desmond and the group, he was furious that these intruders have broken into a very expensive building and not only that but be taught a lesson by a clone nonetheless as well.

"You little brat, once I get my hands on you, I will make you regret messing with me."

But his words were short lived as he heard another voice.

"You will do no such thing Desmond." A woman said to him as he looked and he was in fear right now.

The woman was in her 30s as she appeared to be African-American and she was wearing a standard female navy blue military suit but she had medals on her chest to identify her rank.

"General." Desmond said in fear as then he felt into unconscious.

(Meanwhile)

The team escapes Cadmus building and landed onto the surface.

"Well, we did it guys, now this should prove that we can still hold out on our own." Kid Flash said with a grin on his face.

However the group then encounters the Justice League.

"What the heck did you guys pull? You went to an unauthorized building without the proper protocols." Batman said to the group.

"Batman, you won't believe on what we have discovered." Aqualad said.

"**So, that must be him**." Ryuzaki thought.

Superman saw Connor and was surprised to see a younger version of himself.

"Was this boy inside Cadmus?" Superman asked.

"Yes." Robin said.

"I see." Superman said as he walked to Connor. "This is something I have never gotten to besides my cousin." He then touched Connor's shoulder. "I promise that we will help you in any way that I can in my power."

"Wait a moment, if there's a younger Superman, then why is there a younger version of you Batman?" Wonder woman asked.

The other JL members were very surprised that now they have forgotten about Ryuzaki.

"Well, guess it taken you this long before you noticed me. We should get back to my friend's base since we don't want the civilians to find out about our identities, lest you really want to do that." Ryuzaki said.

Later on back at Mount Justice.

With the group at the base, all parties were looking at Ryuzaki.

"Just want to be sure before I start, does everyone know of their secret identities, because that would be a big distraction for the most part."

"What do you mean by that?" Flash asked.

"Just a curious question." Ryuzaki said as he removed his mask. The face has a teen version of Bruce Wayne but with a few differences. The hair has not only black but there was white highlights on his hair. There were white eyes instead of black eyes that Bruce had and then there was a birthmark that had a blood red crystal on his forehead along with slanted birthmarks that were on the side of the crystal birthmark.

"Cadmus had been in the works even before they were formed to create a countermeasure should the Justice League ever go rogue. As you saw with Supes Jr. that he was cloned using the DNA of Superman."

"Why do you call him Supes Jr?" Superman asked.

"I was given a lot of abilities which goes back to my situation. As you can already see, I'm the clone of Batman, but enhanced. Cadmus saw that a duplicate of Batman, down to the last detail was something that although they were okay with Connor, on the other hand I would be proven to be a difficult person to use once the time was right to become one of the agents."

"Basically you work for Cadmus?" Wonder Woman asked.

"In a way yes, but my creator saw to it that I use the time after escaping to really socialize and to keep an eye on Connor."

"I was supposed to work there?" Connor asked.

"The plan was that a few months later, your mind would have matured enough to be released where either my partner or my creator was going to release you. Since Robin and the others had broken in unexpectedly, that had put a wrench into the process in short it may take a bit longer but you should be okay." Ryuzaki said.

"Do we press charges on Cadmus for these experiments?" Superman asked.

"You really can't or have you forgotten on the US Constitution? Even though you have the evidence, however Cadmus will simply say that they were never involvement with experiments." Ryuzaki said.

"In that case, considering that you have been able to infiltrate a building such as Cadmus, from this point on, you will all be part of a covert group that will take orders from the League while I will advise and authorize on missions." Batman said.

The others were excited that their mentors were given them a chance to perform missions that despite that it's not close to what they were hoping for, it's a start of something more.

(Meanwhile)

In a dark room, there were a group of cloaked individuals that appeared to be in white attire, so to speak.

"So, Cadmus had some problems?"

"Yes, apparently a group of sidekicks or teenagers have broken into Cadmus."

"How bad is the situation?"

"They were able to uncover Project Kr."

"Superman's clone?"

"The clone now known as Connor was able to escape with the group. Not only that but one of Cadmus agents left with the team willingly."

"How worse can it get?"

"The agent is a shadow and our spies weren't able to at least get some clue at all."

"No matter, we will keep an eye out on the teenagers along with the two as well. In the end, the darkness will be brightened by The Light."

Back with the group, they went towards the docking bay where they see a ship arriving at the ship platform.

"Since you will be working together as a team, this will be your new teammate." Batman said as they saw two green human like aliens.

"John, I take it this is your sidekick?" Flash asked.

"Yes, my niece Megan will be joining the group. I didn't expect that you had new sidekicks Batman and Superman?"

"It's complicated." Superman said.

"Umm, hi." Megan said as she blushed over at Ryuzaki.

"Name's Ryuzaki, but you can refer to me as Batwing. Either way works. Over there is Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin and Connor." Ryuzaki said with a grin on his face.

"By the way Megan, I suggest to not read Connor's mind because you will not like what you will find and plus there's the reason for privacy." Ryuzaki said in a serious tone.

"Seems that Ryuzaki knows a lot about us." John said.

"Not really because I was given the hero's appearance, names and abilities, but your original names are something that I wasn't given the info on. I want you to read my mind because you should be able to know why I am here." Ryuzaki said.

"I see." John said as he projected himself into an astral form and possessed Ryuzaki's body. Within Ryuzaki's mind, John was able to view the memories of what has transpired of not only the sidekicks arrival but with Ryuzaki's past.

(Flashback)

A laboratory was viewed as a group of scientists were viewing a pod that had one of the doctors pouring a red substance into the pod.

"So, where did you get this vile from?"

"Gotham hospital had a frozen supply of blood from patients that had either taken their blood or they had to be treated from injuries. One example would be if someone was attacked and the criminals killed off other witnesses. That vile is from one of those cases."

"This will give birth to our greatest creation and he will walk in this world with the powers that can match the Justice League in every way possible."

"What shall we call him?"

"There are many names, but it'll be Project Cyclone."

(Flashback ends)

John went out of Ryuzaki's body and looked at him with a curious look.

"Ryuzaki, I saw all that I can. I can see why you wanted me to look into your mind."

Ryuzaki nodded.

"I will have to make a report on this later on since there has been a lot of activities going on here in the last few hours that has occurred." Martain Manhunter said.

To be continued


End file.
